Protect Me, Hold Me
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Even with their love declared, The embarrasement and innocence still lingers. A trip away from the Music Box business maybe the exact thing they need. Lyner/Aurica


_Heh, This is something I've been working on for over a year now, after the announcement of Ar Tonelico 3, I thought I just had to finish this. Anyway, this scene does have a Lemon in it, so you have been warned._

_This follows Aurica's Path true ending._

**_R.B. aXcess_**

* * *

Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia

Protect me, Hold Me

As the two of Lyner and Aurica travelled along the fields just outside of Platina, the thoughts of both people in the two person party still remembered the soft and intimate moment the two had back at the main city area, declaring their dedication to each other. With the Music Box business going better that both of them had hoped, the decided to take a few days for a little bonding before their marriage in a few months. As the two walked, they didn't notice that a small inn was starting to appear in the distance. Lyner the warrior he is managed to snap out of his world of thoughts.

"Hey, look Aurica! A place to stay for the night." Lyner pointed out as Aurica stuck her head up to see what it is.

"Excellent, an inn, should we go for it?" Aurica asked back. With a bit of a smile, Lyner nodded happily.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit tired. Let's go for it!" He said while breezing off into the sun set with his lady friend and fiancé running after behind him.

"Wait for me Lyner!"

...

...

...

It was only a few hours after nightfall when the duo of Lyner and Aurica were relaxing in the main lobby of the warm and inviting inn. Aurica looked at her watch and decided that it might be time for her to hit the sack and get some rest to be ready and active to continue the trip tomorrow.

"Alright Lyner, I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you upstairs." She said as she got up from her seat in front of the fire. Lyner stretched out on his chair and yawned loudly.

"I might join you since I'm beat." Aurica smiled at his actions and placed out an arm so she could pull him out of his desired seat. Lyner graciously took her hand and hoisted himself off the seat so he was standing eye level at Aurica. Just for that split second, both pair of eyes locked against each other as their eyes just took a little too long to move on to the stairs and caught watching each other. With Lyner's gentle shake of his head, the two returned back to reality, both blushing at being caught staring each other. Still the innocent yet very child-like relationship was still there, very prominent indeed.

"Yeah, I'll go up and have a shower. I'll catch up with you before I go to bed." Aurica said before heading up the staircase leading to the rooms. Lyner let go of that breath of air that was in his chest before sighing loudly.

'What has gotten into me lately, I shouldn't be embarrased...' He thought to himself.

...

...

...

Inside the small Inn, the room that Lyner and Aurica were given was a small room originally designed for one. But since the two were in there, they moved the bed out and replaced it with two futons. This caused a little embarrassment between the two as they decided that they needed to take turns in the shower. So not being the one who has to wait for ages for a lady in the shower, he decided to go first.

'Man, why are things about us so strange around us now? I should be more relaxed than this …' Lyner thought in his head as he laid down on his futon with his head resting on his hands. His thoughts were then interrupted by a brown haired female walking through the room to place her toiletries in her bag next to her futon. She looked at his and gave him a sweet smile that seemed to illuminate her whole night attire. She was wearing a pink silk bathrobe what was semi translucent while wearing a pink and white shorts and sleeveless shirt.

"You ok Lyner?" asked Aurica as she sat at the edge of Lyner's futon. Lyner sat up and looked her in a slightly confused expression.

"Yeah I'm ok, anything on your mind?" Lyner asked, a small smile appeared on her face as locked eyes with Lyner.

"I want to repay you for what you done for me..." Aurica said as she crawled her way up Lyner's futon. His face was full of bewilderment as it is as she got closer and closer. In her mind she was frighten like a deer in headlights as she wouldn't' know how Lyner will react or receive her advances.

"Lyner…I…" The blonde haired swordsman mouth suddenly went dry.

"Errr…" Then suddenly, their lips met.

"…"

"…"

The kiss was tentative, subtle and light. Nervousness submerged their embrace as both of them couldn't pull the courage to deepen it. As Aurica pulled away slowly from him, embarrassed from her action she suddenly became self-conscious and started to withdraw into her shell doubt from before the Soul Space. As she was about to sit up and walk away Lyner's hand shot out from under the futon cover.

"Aurica I…" his expression held confusion and surprise.

"Lyner I'm sorry." She said simply as she attempted to get up but Lyner's grip stayed firm.

"Don't…" His expression softened into a caring one.

"Lyner…" The look he was given her suddenly made her warm and fuzzy inside. Suddenly Lyner pulled her back in and again their souls came together. With another gentle tug on her arm he pulled her body closer to him as she instinctively leaned against him for her own stability. The passion that was building up completely took them over as Aurica lusty, heated side gained control. Pressing herself into him, she deepened the contact as much as she could. The amount of force caused Lyner yelp in her mouth slightly giving her the perfect chance to push her tongue through. Leaning back to accept her weight, his head hit the pillow as he tried to embrace Aurica with his arms but the mini quilt cover of his futon was blocking him. Aurica was already aware of this and in a flash threw the coves over and pressed her weight against him. Aurica had her form pulled closer to her beloved; she mewed softly at the attention as his hands traced patterns across the small of her back. With a small shuffle of his body, Lyner broke of the kiss to plan light ones along her neck.

"L…Lyner…" The Reyvateil croaked. Her hips worked on their own causing her to grind against him as hard as she could. A stifled groan left the Swordsman as he readjusted to compensate for Aurica's actions.

"That's it…" Her verbal appreciation was breathless and husky. Withering and squirming in his grasp trying to get more contact between them. Using her hands to push him down and using all the power born from passion, she wrenched out of his grip and looked down at him.

"Aurica?" Her smile radiated a warm aura as she lightly hummed a song. Taking Lyner's hands, she rested them on her hips and lightly and slowly, she slid them up her body, catching the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it over her head.

"Beautiful…" Her ears twitched at the light compliment, instantly bringing a brighter smile to her face.

"Thank you." She said simply as she lowered herself to take control of his lips yet again. This time she pulled his baggy light blue shirt up his body before breaking the contact off to pull it over his face. He let out a small whine at the being apart; her reply was small giggle before she returned to kissing him.

"Hmm…" Her vanilla taste was sweet and alluring and very quickly becoming addicting. All he wanted to do was turn her over and ravish her for all she was worth, she was his Aurica after all. As he attempts to roll them both over, her hand shot out to intercept the movement, leaving them at almost a diagonal angle. Smirking against his lips, her other hand went around to untie the white lace bra she donned for the night. Wiggling up against his body slightly, she pressed her forehead against his and tilted it further against him, giving him forcing him to get the perfect look of the mounds of flesh that were now revealed as her bra slid off her.

She pulled away to examine his expression, and to no surprise, she could see him practically drool over her body. Smiling to herself at her womanly charm over him, she then rolled over and took him with her. Feeling the lines and curves of his body line up and slide into place against hers made the Reyvateil feel complete.

"Ahh…" Her intake of air was because her fiancé was slowly travelling down her curves, laying soothing kisses where ever he could. Not until he came across her breasts. Becoming agonisingly slow, Lyner prepped kisses along the now hardened nipple of her left breast, slowly but surely, he took the bud slowly into his mouth and gave his tongue a light swirl.

"Lyner!" The gasp was not enough to be head outside the room, but enough to alert him that she was enjoying it. Her grip on his messy blonde hair was now incredibly tight as he continued his oral assault on her chest. Switching sides, he kept the pressure of one with his hand and kneaded and massaged the one that was devoid of his mouth. The moist, yet slick and rough feeling was too much for her body to register. The pink haze of passion that was surrounding her judgement was starting to cloud the way she moved, breathed, reacted. Not noticing when he clambered back up to her face, and started to shower her face with kisses, all she could do is groan at the attention.

He slid his hand towards the joining of her legs quite lethargically as he pushed aside the shorts and her panties and lightly gave her sensitive area a light press and slide causing her to burst out of her current thought process and caused her back to arch almost like a rising bridge.

"Touch me, tease me…" Aurica breathed in a sing-song like melody as two of Lyner's digits caressed and hovered over Aurica's entrance. As the kisses he was delivering returned at her neck, a light groan was pulled from her throat. The harder she pulled his form against hers, the more force he use with his fingers.

"Kiss and caress me…" She continued before she lightly cried out as his fingers finally invaded her. Leaning upwards, he gently kissed Aurica's slightly bruised lips. The sensation she was feeling over everything combined was the things she dreamed about. Even in their journey, it was her fantasy, and right now she was living it. Her hips shifted with his finger, trying to get as much of the friction as she could from his small action. The tantalising yet delicious movements were heavenly but not enough to push her through the gates of bliss, she wanted more. Feeling her shorts and panties being slid down her legs caused her to tense up slightly in embarrassment.

"Relax…" Lyner cooed in her ear softly as he shuffled in his futon slightly trying to remove the rest of his sleeping attire. A few moments of fumbling in the dark, Lyner hovered of Aurica like she was his prey.

"Take me, love me, hold me…" She continued as Lyner lowered himself, stopping dead short at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Was his question, his reply was a vigorous shake of the head and more soft lyrics.

"Just hold me tight, through the moonlit night…" With permission granted, Lyner sank himself into his fiancé causing her to cry out from the overwhelming feeling. Feeling himself coming to a stop at her innocence, he looked at Aurica as a last plead of assurance.

"As you can see, you're the one who sets me free…" Pulling back slightly, he drove through her barrier and pressed his lips to hers as she cringed against them slightly.

"I'm sorry Aurica…" he whispered over and over again. He was there to protect her from pain, and nothing hurt worse than pain that he caused. As Aurica tensed then relaxed around him, he hips twitched as they internally scan what exactly was going on.

"Take me, love me, hold me…" She repeated. She kissed him again and pulled him closer. Lyner tenderly rocked his hips as he their dance to her song started. It wasn't innovative or new, but it was traditional and passionate. Something the two have been looking forward to for a long time. The movements left both participants gasping for air, as words could escape on how blissful their actions were.

"Aurica…" He breathed in her ear as his movements sped up and increased his tempo, to keep herself steady, she wrapped her graceful legs around his waist. To them, seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. But the tension built to the point of boiling over and then it happened. With squeeze and a tense, the Reyvateil erupted into an orgasmic bliss. She cried softly her lover's name over as her insides contracted and pulled around him…

…He didn't stand a chance.

"Aurica!" His groan announced to the room that he followed into the adrenaline rush before the afterglow. As their hips rocked until the exhaustion hit them. Aurica, letting her lips glide along his before lazily making them meet. He smiled softly as he returned the gesture and rolled over to not crush Aurica under his weight. Aurica turned over to him and curled up at his side like cat in its bed in front of a living room fire. As he wrapped his arms around her, she purred softly and tensed her legs that were tangled with his.

"This trip was so worth it…" She sighed contently. Lyner only held her tighter.

"For you, anything is worth it…" He replied. With that, the first time nervousness suddenly faded…


End file.
